


For The Dark She Protects

by CookieLovesAnime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieLovesAnime/pseuds/CookieLovesAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow staring story I hope people will enjoy. The first chapter introducing the character and what is happening as she finds a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Dark She Protects

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly sorry if it doesn't flow well or there are any errors, feel free to comment criticism and tips, it is very helpful since this is first story.

She wanders the forest, lost and alone. She gave up looking for help, since it's clear her efforts had done nothing, all she did was tire herself out with constant yelling and running to find it. Limping on an injured leg she sighs and sits, pulling her coat off. The chill wrapping around her and cooling her down. 

It's quiet, almost silent really. She leans on a tree and relaxes she isn't lonely or scared. She simply misses the company of sound. Birds migrated away, animals asleep in their dens. The only sound heard was her breathing and the crunch of snow and dead leaves under her feet.

She looks up as a gust of wind rushes past, making the empty branches above clack together. She pulls her coat back on getting up, and wincing as she put weight back onto her injured leg. She looks around for any sign of life. She sees something off in the distance, unable to tell what it is she limps towards it. As she gets closer it seems to be a tree stump with large juts of bark and broken wood sticking up from the top. The rest must of fallen long ago.

She notices the back is hollowed and it seems to follow a tube. She takes a rock and pushes it in, it rolls and disappears down the tube. A few seconds later a clunk, so it's safe to go down she hopes. She hasn't got anything to loose and this seems to be the only sign of humans around. She positions like the tube is a slide and down she goes.

She gracefully lands on her butt with a large thump. Longer drop then expected. She looks to see the tube is to high up to climb back into. She looks down the hall she has been dropped into, it's dark, but has an eerie glow. What looks to be paintings of creatures and people all over the walls and ceiling. She spots a door at the end and limps towards it. As she walks the eyes of the painting seem to follow her. It feels as though no one should be here. She touches the knob of the door and opens it. An elevator?? She steps in and looks around, mirror walls on the upper half, green velvet an the bottom, the floor is a similar green and the ceiling is wood. The walls around the door are covered in buttons, clear and square. She presses the one labeled "home". And so the adventure begins.


End file.
